


Betrayal

by Arnie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Betrayal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek had never thought of himself as a man who could hate anyone...</p><p>Gazing into Kolya's dark, gleeful eyes, Radek admitted to himself that yes, he did know how to hate.  And he hated Kolya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

Radek had never thought of himself as a man who could hate anyone. True, he had to restrain himself from throwing things at Rodney when his colleague was in the middle of one of his rants, and Kavanagh had sent Radek's blood pressure soaring on a regular basis...but then, Kavanagh had done that to everyone, so maybe it didn't count. But hate? Out and out hatred and the wish to see someone die a horrible, lingering death? Radek would have smiled at the idea and thought whoever suggested it did not know him well.

Gazing into Kolya's dark, gleeful eyes, Radek admitted to himself that yes, he did know how to hate. And he hated Kolya.

It had started a few weeks before. Radek had gone on a mission to a peaceful planet that was inhabited by peaceful farmers who appeared to be living peacefully among some Ancient ruins. Unfortunately, the men in charge were looking for ways to become less peaceful, and possibly give up farming, though Radek admitted the finer points of their plan had passed him by. He'd awoken to find himself alone, in a cart, the jolting of it doing nothing to ease his headache, and on his way to the Stargate.

Naturally, he'd tried to escape, but the farmers were used to lifting large bales of hay and well, Radek had never been built for strength. He hoped the one he'd bitten still had the marks to prove it.

Once at the Stargate, his worst - well, second to worst... Third... Radek had forgotten about the Wraith Worshippers, so they ranked as second. His _third_ worst fear had come true and the Genii were waiting to collect him and pay the bounty they'd promised. It had been a very large bounty, Radek admitted to himself, but he'd far rather not have found out what price the Genii were willing to pay for any Atlantean scientist.

Radek wondered if the Genii would have paid if Minarian farmers had acquired a botanist or geologist.

Instead, they'd got him.

"He's not McKay, but you're sure he's a scientist?"

In response his kidnappers had handed over his tools and gadgets, their actions eager as though they couldn't wait to be rid of him and receive their bounty.

The tall, dark-haired man with a scarred face had grunted. "He's a scientist." He'd turned then, snapping his fingers. "Bring him."

Two of his soldiers had leapt to obey, hauling Radek out of the cart and dragging him towards the 'gate. With his hands and feet bound, Radek hadn't had any option but to go, though he was positive Ronon would have managed something and made a mental note to ask him what, should he ever see Atlantis again.

Now it seemed, he was to see Atlantis again.

"I bet you didn't think this was possible."

Radek kept silent. After a few times, he'd learned it was better to let Kolya talk; replying, pointing out the fallacies in his logic, tended to enrage the man, and Radek's lip was still split from the last time.

"And we were getting along so well, Doctor Zelenka."

He hated the way Kolya said his name. Loathed it almost as much as he loathed the man himself.

"But don't you want to know how?"

Yes, Radek did want to know how and why he was to be returned to Atlantis. It was impossible to think that Kolya could take the city again, and he didn't seem the type to just let Radek go.

"An exchange."

With his eyes fixed on his work station, Radek couldn't see Kolya's face, but his voice was filled with triumph.

"You for Rodney McKay."

Radek's gaze shot up at that. "Impossible!"

Kolya shook his head. "Not at all, Doctor Zelenka. Doctor McKay has made some very serious mistakes lately, and it seems his colleagues are as eager to be rid of him as we are to acquire him. Therefore, a compromise has been reached."

"No. They wouldn't...." Radek knew what mistakes Rodney had made, and he'd bitterly regretted the argument that still lay between them, poisoning their friendship, after Doranda. A rift they never got the chance to heal. But betrayal? It was impossible. Even if Colonel Sheppard had lost his mind, Elizabeth would never have agreed. Even if they'd wanted Rodney to leave - and they didn't, annoyed with him as they were - they would have sent him back to Earth. But, the truth was, they needed Rodney. Radek's ego hated to admit it, but his scientific abilities paled in comparison to Rodney's. Even Kavanagh had reluctantly admired him, though it would have taken a Wraith to get that out of him.

"It seems they would, and they will." Kolya's hand landed on his shoulder, and Radek jumped. "It's a shame as we were getting along so well. But you understand, don't you?"

He left then, and Radek was glad. His mind was whirling, hope warring with disbelief. Colonel Sheppard would never betray Rodney - never. Yes, he'd been disappointed and furious after Doranda, but... It was impossible. By now, Rodney and the colonel were friends again, and Kolya was wrong. As much as he wanted to go home, Radek had to believe that.

~'~

Even when they came for him the next day and tied his hands behind him, Radek refused to believe. It had to be a trick, a trap. Either by the Genii - to break Radek, give him hope then cruelly snatch it away - or by his own people. Anything else was unthinkable.

They gated to a world Radek hadn't seen before, all quiet woods and mossy trees. And waited. Soon after, Radek heard the Stargate engage, the whoosh of a wormhole sounding loudly through the quiet. It wasn't until he was standing in a clearing, facing the colonel, Ronon and Rodney, his eyes fixed on Rodney's face as it paled with shock, that Radek started to believe.

"Colonel, what's going on?"

Colonel Sheppard's face hardened in a way that Radek had never seen before, then he smiled. "Sorry, Rodney."

"Sorry? Wha -" Rodney stepped back, then stumbled forward as Colonel Sheppard gave him a hearty shove.

Radek staggered forward too, knocked off balance by a hand from one of the Genii. Colonel Sheppard's hands left his P-90 to catch him, and Radek turned his head in time to see Rodney dragged up from the ground by two soldiers.

"Colonel?" Radek's horrified question was ignored, though Colonel Sheppard's gaze caught his for a brief second.

Rodney's voice broke the silence. "Colonel? _John?!_ "

There were sounds of struggling, but Radek had no time to see as Ronon grabbed his arm and started back towards the 'gate, hauling him along when Radek tried to plant his feet to stop them.

"See you around, Sheppard," he heard Kolya say.

"Not if I see you first." Then the colonel was beside them, his hand on Radek's other arm helping to hurry him up.

Radek struggled, cursing at them in Czech for being sons of pigs, but they raced on, Ronon's hand keeping him upright when he stumbled. The 'gate came into sight all too quickly, Rodney's shouts still echoing through the trees, and the colonel ran ahead and dialled, his hands slapping at the DHD as if he couldn't wait to leave the scene of his betrayal.

In almost no time at all, they were through the wormhole, and Radek felt his heart shatter as his gaze met Elizabeth's, the relief on her face all too obvious.

Ronon's grip eased slightly and Radek wrenched himself free, almost falling as he did so. They'd left Rodney behind - deliberately, cruelly. Radek knew the hatred Kolya had for Rodney - it was surpassed only by his hatred for Colonel Sheppard - and now, he had him.

"Daedalus, this is Atlantis. What's your status?"

Radek's head slowly lifted as Elizabeth spoke.

Colonel Sheppard bounded up the steps, almost pushing her aside. "Daedalus, this is Atlantis - respond!"

"It may take them a few minutes to get to the planet," Elizabeth put in, her eyes fixed on the communication panel.

"Rodney doesn't _have_ a -"

"Atlantis, this is the Daedalus. We have Doctor McKay."

Radek heard the sigh of relief that seemed to come from everyone present. Except him. He was too confused.

"Acknowledged, Daedalus." Colonel Sheppard straightened, and gave a half-smile to Radek. "Ronon, you wanna untie Doctor Z?"

"I don't..." Radek's hands fell free with a flick of Ronon's knife, and he continued, "understand."

Ronon grunted. "Sheppard knew Kolya would do anything to get McKay."

"Or give anything up." Colonel Sheppard smiled.

"But...Rodney knew?" Radek asked. Surely they hadn't -

"Yeah." The colonel nodded at him reassuringly. "Rodney knew."

"Let's get you to the infirmary."

Radek blinked at Doctor Beckett, not entirely sure when he'd arrived, but allowed himself to be led off. He couldn't quite believe it - that he was home, that Rodney hadn't been betrayed - but he'd find out, sooner or later.

It was, as it turned out, sooner rather than later. Radek was still in the infirmary, his split lip being tended to by Doctor Beckett, when Rodney came bouncing in, the colonel a step or two behind him.

Doctor Beckett glanced over, then turned his attention back to Radek. "You're back then."

"Back _and_ a hero!" Rodney said.

"The Genii didn't want you then?"

Colonel Sheppard grinned. "I guess they'd had enough of his bitching."

"Ha!" Rodney sat on a nearby bed and grinned at Radek. "The Daedalus beamed me out of there before we'd even got near the 'gate."

"Good job they did." The colonel gave Rodney a look, then sat down next to him, his eyes on Radek. "How you doing, Doctor Z?"

They waited for him to answer, then Radek managed, "I'm fine."

"Plenty of bruising, and this split lip," Doctor Beckett put in.

Colonel Sheppard frowned, and Radek was sure he was seeing far more than Radek wanted him to see. "You know it was a trick, right? We wore trackers so the Daedalus could follow us and retrieve Rodney before the Genii escaped."

Radek's gaze met Rodney's. "You should not have taken such a risk."

For once, Rodney didn't boast. "It was the only way to get you back." The quietness of his voice was far more convincing than anything.

"Cowan didn't know where you were - he didn't know Kolya had you." The colonel shrugged. "It was Rodney's idea."

Rodney grinned. "Well, I _am_ a genius."

"But how did Kolya know you were willing to...."

"Swap Rodney for you?" A flicker of anger appeared in Colonel Sheppard's eyes, then quickly disappeared and he shrugged. "One of the refugees we took in was a Genii spy. Once we figured it out, we decided to use him for our own ends. And once Rodney was back, we threw him through the Stargate." He shrugged again. "Maybe Kolya can find another use for him."

"Which reminds me..." Rodney leaned forward and glared at Radek. "Don't get kidnapped again! Do you realise what I had to go through? Not only did I have to put up with a stack of morons who couldn't pass Physics 101 if you gave them cheat sheets, but I had to hand myself over to Kolya, of all people!"

Radek swallowed, then smiled, ignoring the pain from his lip. He was home.

The end  
20th August 2009


End file.
